Painted Skies
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Valkubus Apocalypse AU, filled with Zombies, Hunters and Death. Tamsin was a lone scavenger before she met Bo, the unknown warrior beauty. Their connection is instant. The duo does its best to survive the hunger, thirst and the never ending hordes of the living dead, by covering each other's back. Join their journey through the wastelands. Possible RE crossover in later chapters.


_**A/N: Summary i guess. So, a Valkubus Zombie AU. Take whatever zombie movie/game you like, i'll be writing this in a kinda action/emotions style. My main source of inspiration right now is Resident Evil, some characters from the movies/games might appear if this goes into multichapter but that's entirely up to you. If you think this one chapter is enough, it will stay that way.**_

_**Other characters may be involved later, as i am not sure how long this fic will be. **_

_**Please note, English is NOT my native langue so there are bound to be grammatical errors &amp; such. If that bothers you, i suggest you leave right now. **_

_**Also (and this is only if this goes multichapter) my update schedule is a one big fuck up, i dont really update in time or at a set time. Sorry for that. **_

**_I have certain plans with this but again, that all depends on you. For now just enjoy this one shot and let me know in the comments what you think. _**

* * *

**Tamsin's POV**

* * *

_Just a bit longer, _you whisper to yourself as you walk through these empty streets where life has long gone disappeared.

The true life, not these walking corpses.

Your hand is gripping the handle of your battle knife that you placed on your hip, your other blades are hidden well. Even amongst these creatures, there are some that are way worse, the remnants of your race turned into scavengers and hunters and you are no exception. That one difference is that you do not kill without a thought, when it comes to your silly, dying race, no. You still your blade and you let them go. You might be a hunter but you do not hunt human flesh. You could never hurt an innocent. So you ran away from your silly little tribe, taking what supplies you could, killing as many of them in the process as possible. This dying world is better off without them. You felt no remorse. No sadness. No guilt.

Humanity ended, you see that clearly. So you always hide one blade in your boot, no matter if its a knife or a shattered glass. You hide one, just to be sure.

You keep your gaze up front, scanning your road, searching for a trace for any undead that might cross your path, but you see none. You allow yourself a little side glance, your amber eyes caught a hint of a black scarf flying in the wind, your eyes look closer at its owner. You have to admit, you have yet to see a more beautiful woman than her. You let your mind wander a bit and you remember your meeting.

* * *

You've met her, and this is your best guess anyway, three or four weeks back when you tried your hardest to scavenge what was supposed to be an old gas station. Its owners, well you found them hanging in the back room, their hands joined as one. You suspect they were lovers, maybe they were even happy before all of this happened. You do not care. You rummage through their stuff in search for anything useful and then you heard the doorbell ringing. You hide, your hand gripping your gun that had two bullets left, so you quickly decide to end the intruder with your knife instead.

As you hear the footsteps coming closer and closer, you ready yourself.

This person, who you suspected to be a zombie at first, crossed the threshold, you hear a loud sigh when he sees the dead pair hanging from the roof. You stay in your place, well hidden behind the couch and the person does not notice you at first. Your grip on your blade doesn't ease up a bit and you have collected a certain amount of dust you can throw at your opponent to gain some time. Your training kicked in immediately as you saw her. You have managed to perfect the street fight you control quite well.

You observe the woman a bit longer before you act, her long dark hair reminds you of the night, but the end of her hair reminds you of flames, since they have the colour of one. You notice the black scarf that's around her neck, covering her mouth and her nose so you cannot really see her lips, sadly. She steps in closer to the pair and you notice the black sheath on her back, you wonder what kind of a blade does it hold. You do not crave it touching your skin, so you let your curiosity fall back down into your mind. Slowly, you raise up, both of your weapons in tightly in your hands and when her eyes noticed the slight movement, her hand swiftly grabbed her blade that was placed on her back, placing it on your neck, the sharp metal nearly piercing your skin. You gasp and your surprise is at place, you have never seen anyone this quick, her reflexes are those of a cat. Her eyes, you are still far away to notice their colour, search for weapons on your dark coloured clothes and this is when you act.

Yours are sharp enough too though, as you hurl the dust you collected at her eyes, temporarily blinding her, you jump to her side, you disarm her quickly, throwing the sword on the ground and you push her to the wall, taking down the black scarf, placing your own knife at her throat tightly, hoping she would get the message and that she would not cause any trouble. Up this close you notice the colour of her eyes and you mentally note: _I have seen enough blue eyes in my short life, but these are the deepest I remember. _She grins, as if reading your mind, you can see her clenching her fists and you push the blade a bit deeper, not really wanting to break the delicate skin, but at this situation you think it is truly necessary. You observe her face, your eyes falls prey to her full velvet lips, you feel as if they're calling you, begging you to taste them. You mentally slap yourself, gaining back your stone cold posture, your eyes staring directly into her sapphire orbs.

"Your friends outside ?" you ask her, your eyes then leaving hers in search for anyone else in the station. They reunite with hers a second later. She shakes her head and you wonder if she's telling you the truth. Her eyes quickly glance at her lost blade on the ground and she growls, probably from anger. You wonder why but you don't have enough time to think about it more, suddenly you hear a grumbling voice and the sound of a moving rope. You glance back just for a second but that is enough for the mysterious woman.

She knees your stomach sharply, you back away thanks to the sharp pain you are feeling and you can actually feel your breath leaving your lungs for some reason, and when you glance back at her she is already gone, along with her sword that was lying on that dirty floor not a second ago. _Stupid_, you tell yourself and you quickly begin your search for her, your combat knife ready in your hand.

Before you leave however you look back at the, now undead pair, and you make sure they are not leaving anytime soon. You do not have the time to deal with them too.

You walk back to the reception office in front and you look around. Her long blade pokes your spine and you act quickly before she can render you completely useless. With your knife in your hand, you push her sword away, a sharp sound of metal clashing could be heard all across the small station. She backs away and readies her attack and you block it swiftly, repeating the metallic sound again. You try your best to punch her but she is already way beyond your reach, her speed is admirable. You step in for another one but she kicks you instead, your hand swiftly catches her leg and you think you have the upper hand but oh, you are so wrong. Suddenly you feel her other leg on your face as she spins out of your hold, landing perfectly on the dirty floor. The sharp pain makes you back a bit again but you retaliate in a second, punching her a few times in her stomach as she stands up. You even manage to land one hit on her perfect face too.

When you ready your last punch though she reacts in an inhuman speed, elbowing your face, her crouching form pushing you to the nearby wall, punching you in the stomach so hard you can feel your organs exploding. Your knife is long forgotten by now. You wonder how can someone have so much strength and speed all at once. You fall down on the ground, gripping your stomach and when you try to stand up, you can already feel the blade back at your throat.

"Enough." she says, wiping away the small trace of blood running down her chin, pressing the cold metal blade to the side of your neck. You see no way to fight. Here you are, lying on the ground, your back against the wall, her sword's tip against your throat. Could this be your last moment ?

You wonder.

She looks down, her eyes observing the small metallic object on the floor and you realize its your combat knife. She picks it up and her eyes scans the hilt, you know she wont be able to read the runes you've engraved in it all those years back. She just smiles. "Nice handiwork. The blade's pretty sharp too. You take good care of it." she says, admiring your combat knife, and she surprises you once again. But then she throws it at you, the blade digging into the rotten wood right above your scalp and for a moment there you felt like your life was about to end. She smirks again, that devilish smile on her lips makes you feel things you don't really understand.

"Name ?" she asks, raising your with her blade so you can properly look into her eyes. The pain is fading away and you feel like you can breathe properly again. She awaits your answer but you decide to play a bit. "You first." you say as you slowly rise from the ground, her blade not leaving your skin for a second, your eyes never breaking contact. She laughs and you find the sound oddly relaxing. "I don't think you're in any position to ask." she tilts her head as her alluring voice leaves her velvet lips in a quick answer, but little does she realize what a big gamble you truly have. Your eyes point at the space between you, her eyes drift to stare at the silver weapon in your hands and she smiles again.

"Am I not ?" you ask with a grin as you point your silver desert eagle at her, evening your odds. You stand like this for a while before she sighs, letting the tip of her blade fall down from your throat, she is ready to put it back into its sheath but when she hears the growling sounds from the back, she walks to the undead pair instead. "Clever." she says halfway there, readying her blade and you question this move. You sheathe your weapon back into its holster, and you pull your combat knife out of the rotten wood easily, putting it in its place too. "They won't be leaving anytime soon, why waste your time ?" you ask when you see her readying her sword, she gives you a side glance and you swear you could see sadness.

"No one should live like this." she whispers as she ends the undead pair, her hand searching her pocket for something that looked like an old handkerchief. She cleans her blade, putting it back into its scabbard. She then faces you, putting her black scarf back on her mouth and she is ready to leave and you could swear you heard all of your alarm bells that were hidden in your mind go insane. You asked anyway. You couldn't let her go.

"Your name ?" you ask and she stops in her movement, her hand already on the handle. She gives you a side glance and a little smile. "Bo." she answers and you join her as you both smile.

You think she'll continue in her previous motive but instead her hand lets the handle go and she fully faces you, a hand on her hip.

She asks for your name too.

* * *

_"Tamsin ?"_ you hear a familiar voice calling your name and your thoughts are interrupted. Your amber eyes glance at its owner who was wearing a sly grimace on her beautiful face. "Hm ?" you ask and she shakes her head, her hand resting on her black 9mm pistol.

"Where are you ?" Bo asks and you look at her with confusion on your face but then you understand.

"In the middle of a shit hole with corpses and a princess who asks way too many questions ?" you say a bit annoyed and suddenly she stops in her movement. You do too. You have an apology ready but suddenly she is near you, touching your cheek and you feel your voice stuck deep deep in your throat. "True enough. Your mind is not however." she says with concern in her voice and feel even more guilty than before.

You do not mean to be this bitter but still. What can you say. You're tired. Hungry. Thirsty. Constantly on edge. Its been hard on both of you.

Those little bugs in your mind keeps bothering you for a while now. You have enough bullets to end it. Why don't you, you question that every day. However, you do not say anything to her. Somehow, she became that sole stone that's been holding you up in this emotional tide. Though, as her hand touches your neck, as she presses her forehead against yours quite tightly, you close your eyes and you let yourself swim a bit. Her touches are everything you need right now.

You mentally smile when you realize that she's been holding you up, holding you both up and even though you truly do not understand why she's doing all this, you do not dare to question anything she does. You simply go with the tide.

To your great disappointment she backs away from you, in those sapphire eyes of her you could see traces of fear and sadness. She lets out a deep sigh, looks all around her, just to be sure you're both not being followed.

"You're all blazing." she says worried, her hands start to rummage through her backpack and sigh, wanting to move into a shade. The sun's been bothering you for quite a while now. "Just a memory. That stupid shining thing is not helping either.." you say and you resume your movement, you want to get out of the heated road when she suddenly grabs your hand, not hard but enough to hold you in place. You're surprised your own defence reflexes are not kicking in when it comes to her.

Could it be that your body accepts her so easily ? As if nothing ? Your body has been rejecting every single touch since your birth. How is this normal to you now ?

You shake your head, her hand falls down from your hand and your head hurts way too much to think about stuff like this for any longer.

"Here." she says, offering you her last bottle of water and you let out another deep sigh, knowing what will come if you won't accept it. Your hands join as you both touch the bottle, you can instantly feel the electricity surge through you. "That's your last.." you say sadly and she smiles, a weak smile but still. It manages to warm up your tired heart.

"We'll find more. Drink." Bo says, tapping your head, her legs starting to move slowly, leaving you behind. When you're sure she's not watching, when you're sure she doesn't listen, you whisper a silent _thank you _as you gulp the water as if it was whiskey. You can actually feel it burning through your throat.

You hear a laugh, her hand raises and she waves at you as she walks away from you. "You're welcome." she yells and you smile, closing the bottle tightly with the remaining water in it. Your legs feel heavy, burning even. You are not eager enough to be near her again.

As you run towards her, your mind manages go from your dark paradise back to this rotten world and you realize that she, again, managed to keep you up and running, even if its just for this one day.

Bo smiles as you place the bottle back into her bag. You walk this path together for now and when you see a lonely building in the distance, you realize that maybe it won't be that bad.

Maybe you'll have a chance.

* * *

_**A/N: So this is a little thing i managed to create. Its entirely up to all of you if this stays a oneshot or if evolves into a multichapter. Leave a review &amp; let me know what you think. I had quite the fun writing this so if this has enough positive comments, ill continue to write it. Anyway i hope you enjoyed at least a bit :)**_


End file.
